Eternity
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: [ONESHOT]Happen two years after the war in GSD end.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the character in this fiction.

**Author's note: **My first GS fiction…….featuring my favorite couple of all time, AthrunxCagalli! Well, a little KiraxLacus, my second favorite couple.

**ETERNITY**

Athrun gently put a finger on the smooth cheek of the blonde haired woman and leaned forward, placing his lips on hers. Cagalli made some noise and opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the bright morning sunlight that was streaming into the room.

"Athrun…….," her voice still sounded sleepy.

Athrun smiled at her.

"Good morning, Princess," he said and kissed her forehead.

"How many times have I told you? Stop calling me that!" Cagalli snared.

Athrun chuckled.

"Fine, my dear," he said and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Pervert."

Athrun chuckled again.

"Cagalli……." he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Do you remember……….the first time we met?"

"You thought that I'm a boy at the first place. How can I ever forget that?"

"Well, you look and act like one…….."

"Hmph," Cagalli fumed and nuzzled lightly into her beloved. "Don't think that I've already forgive you for that."

Athrun laughed a little.

"So you still hold a grudge against me….."

Cagalli only sighed and yawned.

"Sleepy head," Athrun smiled as he gently reached down to run his fingers through Cagalli's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against his skin. "Don't forget that you have a meeting to attend this morning."

"I'll make a call and canceled it……….," Cagalli drawled.

Athrun stared at her.

"Why don't you go?" Cagalli continued.

'You're getting lazy lately………," Athrun teased. "Fine. Take a day off. I'll inform the emirs."

"If only Yuuna are still in ORB, he'll take care of that meeting…….," Cagalli added.

A small frown creased Athrun's forehead.

"Don't remind me of him," Athrun muttered.

Cagalli rose her head up and stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"He almost makes you marry him," Athrun answered. "That guy……..only knows to after a woman due to her family status. Now he's no where to be seen."

"You can't blame him. We're engaged after all……..," Cagalli stated.

Athrun paused. He kept on staring at her. Cagalli giggled.

"I can tell that you're jealous," she said.

"Of course I do," Athrun replied her. "I'm a man you know. Why is he the one who's engaged to you at the first place?"

"Well, I don't know you before……..Besides, you're engaged to Lacus," Cagalli said.

"It's just a political engagement…….," Athrun added.

"Same with me," Cagalli replied simply. "Do you really think that I have feelings with that purple haired monkey? Yeah right…………."

Athrun laughed.

"Purple haired monkey? That's a funny name to call him."

"He deserved that," Cagalli stated.

Athrun smiled.

"You know," he started. "It amazed me how things turn up this way from the first time I met you until today," Athrun's fingers caressed slowly through Cagalli's hair and down to the firm, smooth column of her neck.

Cagalli moaned a little.

"What?" she asked.

"We started out as an enemies, friends, and then lovers. Today………well, you know….," Athrun answered and placed a light kiss on Cagalli's lips.

Cagalli smiled.

"It surprised me more that you're once fiancée is now your sister-in-law."

"And my once best friend is now my brother-in-law," Athrun added.

They both stared at each other's eyes and laughed.

"Maybe that is why people say that love is blind. Funny every time I thought that I fall in love with my best friend's sister while my best friend falls in love with my ex-fiancée," Athrun stated.

"Do you mean love at first sight?" Cagalli retorted.

Athrun shrugged.

"Athrun…….,"

"Hmm?" he said, voice muffled by her hair.

"What would you do if me and Shinn being lovers?" Cagalli asked, joking. " I mean, we do started out as an enemies, just like both of us……….Now that we're friends, what if tomorrow we become………"

"I'll kick his ass if he dared to do so," Athrun snapped her sentences.

Cagalli laughed. She ran her fingers through the masses of his raven hair.

"Kick his ass, eh? I doubt you'll do that, Mr. Zala," she said.

A coy smile floated to Athrun's lips. He drew himself up facing towards on Cagalli's lap, tapping his nose against hers.

"Whether I do it or not, you're mine now, Mrs. Zala. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me," he said, pulling her close to him and kiss her.

**- THE END –**

**Author's note: **So, how about it? I hope you like that.


End file.
